


Mutual Opinions of Sonozaki Saeko's Wedding

by emothy



Series: The Sonozaki-Kureshima Family Saga [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Half-Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You seem about as pleased to be at this wedding as I do." </p><p>Ryoma meets Kureshima Takatora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Opinions of Sonozaki Saeko's Wedding

-

"You seem about as pleased to be at this wedding as I do," Ryoma says casually to the gorgeous man next to him as he leans back against the bar. He already knows who Takatora is, thanks to the Sonozaki family files, but it will be fun to pretend otherwise. 

He doesn't get a response as such, just a sour look, and then Takatora takes another long swig of his drink. Not a talkative man, this one. Alcohol could change that. 

"Let me get you another," Ryoma says, ordering for both himself and Takatora. He lets the silence hang between them for a while to put Takatora at ease. And give him time to imbibe more alcohol. 

"She kicked me out of her bed in order to lure this one in," Ryoma says as Saeko and Kirihiko step into view, surrounded by well-wishers. 

"Lure?" Takatora asks. His eyes are already clouding over, losing their sharp focus. He sighs. "I had suspected she didn't truly have feelings for him."

"Oh, you could tell, huh?" Ryoma replies with a smirk.

"Is that why you're displeased with this wedding?" Takatora asks, missing the implication that Saeko isn't even trying to hide her lack of affection for Kirihiko if even he, an outsider, has noticed it just within the past few hours. "You have genuine feelings for her?" And such a casual, personal question to ask! Alcohol really is loosening his tongue. 

"I'm not heartbroken," Ryoma laughs. "We have a business relationship." If Takatora can't figure out that Ryoma is involved with Gaia Memories from that, even in his tipsy state, then he won't be worth persuing further no matter how attractive. Well, perhaps that isn't true. Ryoma can't really resist. There's even the added bonus of it infuriating Saeko if she were to find out that her ex-lover and her hated half-brother had slept together. And she would find out; Ryoma won't be trying to hide it.

"Business?" Takatora asks, blinking. Oh yes, he caught the cue. 

"This thing with Kirihiko is just more business," Ryoma says, waving his hand dismissively. "Even if he doesn't realise it yet. Therefore I fail to see why she can't continue to sleep with me at the same time. You might say I'm sulking."

"Do you think it's wrong," Ryoma asks after a moment, "to be hoping to find some consolation here today?"

Consolation is something Takatora clearly needs right now too. Ryoma has noticed that his own younger brother hasn't been speaking to him since they arrived; Takatora must have finally told him the truth about their 'cousins'. Their cousins from the same father. 

"There's nothing wrong with that," Takatora says with the tone of someone who wouldn't do it themselves, but is working hard not to pass judgement on others for the choice. "So long as everyone is aware of what is going on."

"Weddings are highly emotionally charged," Ryoma agrees. "But no excuse to take advantage. I told you mine, would you like to tell me yours, Kureshima Takatora?" 

Immediately Takatora sobers. "I didn't tell you my name."

"You didn't," Ryoma agrees, leaning in casually. "But as I told you before, I work very closely with your half-sister. Are you having trouble moving the product in Zawame? I know it's still a fairly new venture there."

"Not at all," Takatora says. He looks incensed at Ryoma's audacity, and yet relieved too. Glad to finally have someone to confide in? The man is truly an island, cut off from his family except for a younger brother who knows nothing of Gaia Memories yet. Perhaps Ryoma should go to Zawame to be his support whilst Saeko is focusing on her new husband. "Distribution is being carefully considered. I don't wish to simply have them sold on any street corner. I have a single distributor, and I'm thinking of marketing them as a game-" Takatora shuts his mouth abruptly when he realises how much he's been sharing freely. Ryoma was playing the part of a completely rapt audience though, and not even faking it. 

"It isn't professional issues, then," Ryoma says quickly. He gets the sense that Takatora is very, very good at his work. No wonder Saeko is so fearful that her father will bump her barely-younger half-brother up ahead of her as heir. He's male, after all. How dare she be born the wrong sex. "Personal, then?"

"As you say," Takatora says primly. He downs what's left in his glass to fortify himself before speaking. "I knew being in this situation was going to prove awkward for the family, but we were invited."

"You were obligated to come." Not necessarily true, but Takatora seems to be a stickler for duty. After all, he agreed to deal Gaia Memories for his father, even though the man never goes to visit. Takatora owes the family nothing except what he believes he does. 

"Sonozaki Fumine looks at me like she'd happily have me assassinated," Takatora says. "And I understand. My father was unfaithful to her, and I was the result. I'm a constant reminder of that to her. Mitsuzane, too." Mitsuzane is a worse reminder for her, perhaps, because a full ten years later Sonozaki Ryubee went back to the same woman, and did the same thing, like he didn't even know pregnancy could be prevented, like he didn't care whether he was found out. And leaving everyone aware of the situation wondering if he'd ever really stopped seeing that woman in the intervening years at all. 

Takatora would know; he grew up with his mother. But somehow Ryoma suspects he won't be saying anything. 

"Mitsuzane," Takatora sighs. "I had thought it best, after our mother-" was disposed of to assure Sonozaki family harmony - does Takatora know *that*? "-died, to explain as little as possible. He was far too young to understand. I still believe he's too young, but coming here, it couldn't be avoided. He's very angry with me right now. At least he still doesn't have to be involved in the family business, I didn't have to tell him about that."

"You don't have to tell him anything about that," Ryoma agrees, reaching out to rub Takatora's back soothingly through his suit jacket. "Youth is resilient; he'll come around. Leave him be for now. If you need someone to confide in about the Gaia Memories then let me come back to your room with you. I'll show you my security clearance-" and some other things, too. 

Takatora nods his assent and gets up from his seat. As they leave the hall together Ryoma completely forgets to seek out Saeko and be sure to throw a triumphant smile her way. 

-


End file.
